


His Good Boy

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Ironstrange Stories/Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stephen Strange, Choking, Dirty Talk, Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Top Tony Stark, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony catches Stephen wanking off to him and decides to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Stories/Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	His Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ✒Tony's a bit of a dick in this 😅✒

Tony smirked at the man at his feet, sucking on his cock. He had his hands in the kneeling man's dark hair, gripping it hard and making him take him deep down his throat almost to the point where he couldn't breath and would gag until Tony let him up to breathe.

Tony tugged at the man's hair pulling him off his cock with a soft pop.

Stephen looked up at him, precum on his lips, looking up at Tony his eyes glazed and unfocused. He was completely naked on his knees, his member at full attention, leaking precum. His arms had been tied behind his back at the wrist, so he couldn't push Tony away even if he wanted to.

Stephen's lust filled gaze made Tony internally groan.

"Such a slutty boy you are, ain't you Stephen?" He said, not giving Stephen a chance to answer as he pushed his cock back between his lips.

"Uh, yes," he hissed in pleasure, forcing Stephen to take as much of him as he could into that hot wet mouth.

Stephen moaned, sending vibrations up Tony's member making him groan and pushed Stephen down onto him even more.

Stephen made a muffled noise, trying to pull back, but all that resulted in was Tony to push down harder on the back of his head.

"Come on, slut. You can take it!" Tony jeered. "Maybe next time you think about jerking off to me without my permission, you'll think twice, huh?"

Tony yanked on Stephen's hair and the submissive man nodded frantically as much as he could with Tonys dick in his mouth.

Tears gathered in the corner of Stephen's eyes. His own erection throbbed painfully, rock hard and ready to come, but couldn't with the damned cock ring Tony had put on him earlier.

He knew he wouldn't get to come until Tony was completely sated and happy and even then, there was a slim chance of him being allowed his release.

Maybe he could have handled the cock ring and the rough mouth fucking. He could live with that.

What he couldn't handle was the vibrator shoved up his ass, vibrating loudly over the wet noises his mouth was making. Even worse was that it was right on his prostate making everything a million times worse. A simple shift of movement made a strong spark of pleasure run through him and went straight to his dick, making the erection throb even harder.

It was plain torture.

"Had enough yet?" Tony asked looking down at Stephen with a tantalising smirk on his lips.

Stephen tried to answer but couldn't, only managing a muffled noise.

"What was that? No? Haven't had enough then slut? Don't worry baby. I'll help you feel so sated you'll never have to jerk off alone to me again," Tony said, grinning widely to show his perfect white teeth.

Stephen shook his head, trying again to pull away, but Tony pulled him back by his hair, making him jolt forward and felt the vibrator press more insistantly against his prostate and moaned pleasurably, before groaning in pain and frustration as his member throbbed.

Tony knew exactly what was happening to Stephen and was enjoying every second of it. He fucked Stephens mouth even harder, his dick sliding in and out easily, precum and saliva dripping out of Stephens mouth. He especially loved it when he gagged Stephen, feeling his throat clench around him as he struggled for breath. He kept a hand on the side of Stephen's cheek, feeling the bulge of his member going in and out each time he thrusted.

He suddenly turned up the vibrator to the highest level and Stephen jumped, a loud moan coming from his mouth making it send another vibrating up Tony's cock making said man groan.

He finally pushed in once more, deep to the back of Stephens throat and waited, holding it there til he felt Stephen throat squeeze around it, gagging. He then groaned, spilling his seed into the other man's throat before pulling out, watching Stephen cough and splutter, cum spilling out of his mouth all over the floor.

"Such a messy boy," Tony tisked. "Clean it up."

Stephen looked at him with a fearful look, not wanting to.

When Stephen didn't immediately comply, Tony frowned in disapproval and grabbed Stephens hair, pushing face down to the floor directly over the spilled cum.

Stephen whimpered but opened his mouth, and gave a small lick making a face. He kept making small kitten licks until the floor was clean.

Tony smirked. "Good boy," he praised him. He grabbed his hands that were still bound behind the magicians back, pulling him to his feet, which made the vibrator spark agonising pleasure through him, before being shoved onto the bed on his back.

He swallowed hard, looking up at Tony who climbed on top of him, giving him a devilish grin.

A blush flushed his cheeks red. "T-Tony," he moaned softly.

He whimpered as Tony grabbed his hard on, tugging at the hard flesh knowing how terribly the pleasure affected him.

Tony hummed, running his free hand up Stephen's chest and wrapping his fingers around his throat, but didn't choke him like Stephen expected him to.

"Relax, wizard," Tony smirked, feeling how tense the other was.

Tony released Stephen's cock to spread his legs, gently pulling them apart with both hands. He grabbed the part of the vibrator that was sticking out Stephen's ass and pulled it out, letting it brush his prostate making Stephen give another moan.

Stephen controlled his breathing, forcing it to go down. But it sped right up again as he felt Tony's rod poking at his entrance.

"W-wait, we n-need lube!" Stephen stuttered, panicked.

"Oh, darling," Tony murmured, "you really don't know how sexual torture works, do you?"

Then he pushed in, making a loud, pained gasp come out of Stephens lips.

Tony hushed him, pushing a few more inches in.

"T-Tony, p-please. I c-can't—" Stephen whimpered, looking up at him pleadingly.

Tony sighed softly and nodded. There was a flash of golden light and Tony could feel how slick Stephens inside now felt.

Next moment, the grip around Stephen's throat tightened, not to the point where he couldn't breath, but close.

"Gotta give and take, darling," Tony told him, before slamming into him.

Stephen shouted, but then moaned unable to help it as Tony brushed his prostate. "Nuuuh."

Tony grinned, pulling almost all the way out before slamming in again, going at a steady rhythm.

"Such a slut," Tony muttered and Stephen bit his lip, stormy gray eyes looking up at him.

"T-Tony, ugh!" He moaned, mouth open, eyes sliding closed.

Tony tightened his grip again, choking Stephen until he opened his eyes again. "Don't close your eyes. I wanna see them when you come undone," Tony said sternly and Stephen nodded quickly and Tony let up to let him breath and smirked as Stephen took in gulps of breath.

Tony took his hand from his throat to take Stephen's waist with both hands and pounded into the submissive's ass roughly.

"Oh god, Tony!" Stephen shouted, head falling back on the sheets of the bed. He held the sheets in his clenched hands behind his back, biting hard at his lip.

Tony groaned, feeling a warm feeling in stomach slowly build up.

"Beg for me, darling," Tony mumbled, leaning down to bite at Stephen's neck. "If you wanna cum later, you'll beg for me now."

Stephens eyes widened. "P-please, Tony. Please, I n-need you! I need you to fill me. Fill me with your warm cum. Please, cum in me. Please, Tony, please!" He said, moaning softly all the while.

Tony groaned, burying himself deep inside Stephen ass and let go, filling the man with the warm cum he had begged for and panted as his orgasm was ridden out.

"Mmm, good boy," Tony murmured, pulling out lazily and watched the cum drip out of Stephens hole. "Very good boy."

"Tony, please, I need t-to cum. P-please!" Stephen pleaded, still straining.

"Hm, should I? I don't know. You were doing such naughty things before. Wanking yourself like a naughty little slut. Should I let you?" He asked, mocking a look of deep thought.

"I'm sorry, Tony. Please, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise! Please, let me cum," Stephen begged, close to tears.

Tony smirked. "Alright, darling. Since you've been such a good boy for me."

Very slowly he pulled off the cock ring and as soon as it was off Stephen cummed all over his stomach with a loud drawn out moan.

He was panting hard when he'd finished, and finally felt how bad his ass hurt.

"I'm never going to wank myself again," Stephen breathed, looking up at Tony who smiled satisfied.

"Good boy," he said and kissed Stephen hard.

His good boy.


End file.
